narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starscape
|image=D6bf7cc137d.jpg |kanji=スターカード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Sutākādo |other names= |related jutsu=Amenominaka |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Genzō Yamanaka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} ---- ---- Starscape or Starscape Theory is a space–time ninjutsu unique to Genzō Yamanaka and is said to be one of the most powerful creations in shinobi history. Overview Starscape was created by Genzō Yamanaka after he witnessed the many space-time ninjutsu being used by and and how powerful they were. His goal was to create the ultimate space-time ninjutsu without having any special chakra or dōjutsu that, in theory, anyone could learn. What he came up with was a technique impossible to master, even for him and anyone who doesn't have the same amount of mental prowess and chakra as him doesn't have a hope in hell or heaven to so much as hope to learn without a special chakra or dōjutsu to aid them. Even then there's a chance that it's impossible to learn. This technique allows Genzō to teleport to other dimensions through his mind, and even teleport others with him. Because of his and others' chakra, they survive in space, though that doesn't stop them from being affected by the gravity changes and temperature changes. If they wish to use their chakra to warm up, they must do so themselves; it doesn't come naturally in this technique since the usual gravity is gone. This results in most techniques being useless and a waste of chakra. Unique cases of techniques working are fūinjutsu, juinjutsu, and Tailed Beast Balls unless shown otherwise. There are no space-time ninjutsu that work when trapped in this technique, making it impossible for an opponent to escape without the user reversing that technique. isn't accessible for unknown reasons, though it's believed the dimension blew up when died. Learning This is not a technique to teach for the sake of furthering one's arsenal. Really, it's not meant for anyone, but if Genzō were to write how to use it or offer his advice to a disciple of his, he'd give far more than a few licks of sarcasm. However, there's hardly a thing more to say aside from explaining how he came to break the laws of time and space, et cetera. It's a technique the user must learn alone, through hours and hours of training to break and bend the world to their liking until their view reaches the stars. They won't reach it for several years, will get massive headaches, and worse case scenario, severe nosebleeds. This is why it's important to have the mental prowess before training. It's so crucial, that Genzō believes the only one who could learn this technique aside from him in an or -Yamanaka hybrid. When the user reaches the star they've been approaching for years, they then shatter the barriers between Earth's dimension, allowing them to shift between dimensions. This is no easy task, even after the first leap. Some say the first step is the hardest, but the step back breaks everything. Traveling back takes the same force it took the first time to get in the dimension, so when first entering a new dimension, it's advised to not waste time looking around. It took another few years for Genzō to effortlessly shift between dimensions, the further from Earth's dimension, the longer the trip. Theory The theory goes: "for every star, there lies a dimension. In that dimension, if there's any stars, yet another dimension can be found. The further one leaps, the less stars exist until they reach the end of both time and space." Though the other half picked up by others of great intelligence goes: "the further one leaps, there's the chance of sighting more stars than the dimension before. This is nearer the beginning of time and space." Known Dimensions *Snowy Valley *Kyūkei to Heiwa * * Genzō's Dimension Drawbacks New stars are born every second, but they also die. Supernovas exist, as does black holes. When dealing with any form a space travel, the risks run high. Throw in the art of time travel, and it becomes a death wish. *The further into space Genzō leaps into, the slower he ages compared to his friends and family on earth. This may not appear as a risk to some, but . . . Influence Trivia See Also *Amenotejikara *Yomotsu Hirasaka